piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Willdarkmonk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Willdarkmonk page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Sasank5678 (Talk) 04:27, September 21, 2010 Stop removing the picture from the Party Hat page. If you are going to make an edit to a page, make improvements, don't delete good quality pictures that relate to the page. NickyTalk 02:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You did the exact same thing to my pics i posted on it so i will do it every day for the rest of my life because you started a war and i plan on winning Stop deleting The picture was changed because it's a better, clearer image. You were asked to stop and you immediately removed the picture again. If you continue to remove pictures, just because you want your name on the page, then you will be blocked again. NickyTalk 03:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) your one to talk about removing pictures to put your pic on it your doing the exact same thing i will continue to block them the mila second im un blocked you started a war and it is on i will not stop untill i make you quit and admit defeat Make improvements, not threats I did not remove your picture, someone else did. But, it would have been removed anyway because it showed your name, it showed guild chat and noto, and it was also a dark picture. You also posted a picture of your inventory with the hats, and that is not something that improves the page at all. You also left a note saying your pirate name. If you insist on continuing with this, then the page can be blocked, or you will be blocked for a longer time period. If you want to make legitmate edits that improves a page, then that's great. If you want to delete images just because you're mad that your name isn't there, then you'll be creating more problems for yourself. I guarantee that you will not get away with removing images just because you have some personal grudge. NickyTalk Second opinion If you continue to replace the superior (Higher quality, not identifying/"advertising") images for the sake of putting yourself there, it will be counted as vandalism. Penalties for this ranges from 1 month - 3 months. Please stop quibbling over this issue, it is disruptive to the wiki and nothing positive will come from it. I've seen you make some constructive edits, but if you go on like you have (waging edit wars, arousing conflict) you will be blocked. Sincerely, Talk 16:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Omg get your head out of your ass i never said i wanted my name out there i posted something multiple times as well and it was removed by nicky something multiple times. Just because she wanted the pic of her pirate on their so stop claiming one picture is more superior than the other this is america no one is more superior then others if you believe the idea of superiority move to russia you communist. : Please use coherent sentences when "arguing". Nicky's picture is better because it is of higher quality, and because it doesn't include HUD elements (Your name, chat box, health bar/stats, etc - this also detracts from the visual quality of your image). On this wiki, we try to avoid "advertising" for our pirates, showing names and guilds, etc. The inventory pic is irrelevant, and creates visual clutter on the page. : This is most certainly not America, this is the internet. I don't know what part of the USA you live in, but I am under the general impression that Americans are able to appreciate that some things are superior to others - without involving some kind of ridiculous straw man argument about communism. You are continuously arousing conflict, and - for your information - I have enough information right on this talk page to back up an argument of blocking you for a month. - Talk 20:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : You go Obs and Nicky :D - Matthew Darkskullhttp://piratesonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Matthew_DarkskullTalk :P Your edit was not needed so i undid it Matthew DarkskullTalk